O Desencontro
by Humorista
Summary: Ravena convida Mutano para sair. Ele aceita, sem perceber que aquilo supostamente deveria ser um encontro.


**SINOPSE: Ravena decide convidar Mutano para sair, esperando que ambos possam ter um encontro minimamente romântico. Ele aceita, mas falha em perceber os objetivos por trás das ações dela.  
**

**ANÚNCIO NA SESSÃO DA TARDE: Esse casalzinho do barulho vai viver altas aventuras, curtir grandes agitos, num clima de muita azaração, aprontando confusões que até Deus duvida.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Eu não possuo direitos sobre os Jovens Titãs, Novos Titãs, Teen Titans ou quaisquer personagens aqui utilizados ou mencionados. Eles pertencem a DC Comics e ao Cartoon Network que, por sua vez, pertencem a Warner Bros.**

**PROCLAIMER: ****Se eu possuísse esses direitos, sugaria tudo que eu pudesse com licenciamentos. Grana, Grana, Grana!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1,**

**Em que Ravena convida Mutano para sair e incautamente ele aceita  
**

Ravena estava nervosa.

Perambulava pelo corredor, indo e voltando, sem chegar a lugar algum. Com sua mão esquerda segurava a ponta de sua capa, enquanto a torcia com a mão direita. Seus olhos também se moviam, indo e voltando, mas sempre mirando em direção da porta.

A Porta.

Ela estava nesse procedimento há quase 5 minutos. E ainda não havia feito o que decidira fazer. Uma decisão difícil, tomada após longa deliberação com seus Egos Emocionais. Aproximou-se da porta e, pela quinta vez, ergueu sua mão com o intuito de bater. Mas logo desistiu, como das quatro vezes anteriores.

_Vamos, Ravena. A pior coisa que pode acontecer é ele dizer não_. Os olhos dela se estreitaram raivosamente. _Pior coisa pra ele. Se ele se atrever a dizer não..._ Mas em seguida amoleceram, adotando certa tristeza. _A quem eu quero enganar?_ Ela suspirou com cansaço, mais mental do que físico._  
_

Ela estava prestes a retornar a sua rotina de perambular pelo corredor quando a porta se abriu. Mutano, que saiu de seu quarto assoviando despreocupadamente, chocou-se com a empata que estava parada bem ali. O impacto não foi forte, mas a surpresa foi tão grande que ele tropeçou para trás e caiu sentado no chão. Ela continuou de pé, largando rapidamente a ponta da capa e tentando manter a compostura.

Coçando a sua nuca enquanto mantinha o olho esquerdo fechado, ele olhou pra ela e perguntou, "Rae? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Por acaso eu preciso da sua permissão pra estar neste corredor?", Ravena respondeu num tom seco. _Droga! Já comecei a conversa com o pé esquerdo!_

"He he... Eu acho que não", ele respondeu num tom constrangido. Em seguida, levantou-se e caminhou rumo ao fim do corredor.

"Espere", ela chamou o num tom calmo e apático. "Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Você—"

"NÃO FUI EU!", o garoto verde gritou virando-se rapidamente para vê-la e erguendo suas mãos defensivamente.

"Não foi você _o que_?", ela perguntou cruzando os braços e erguendo a sombrancelha esquerda.

"Eu não sei... Mas não fui eu"

"Me diga o que você fez"

"Eu não fiz nada!"

"Deixe-me tornar as coisas mais fáceis: cinco... quatro... três... dois..."

"Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu admito! Eu usei o Livro de Ázar pra quebrar nozes"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ravena?"

"O que te passou pela cabeça pra fazer isso?"

"A culpa foi do Ciborgue! Eu queria usar as ferramentas da oficina, mas ele veio com uma conversa fiada de que elas são 'equipamentos caros e delicados' e que podiam estragar se usadas de 'forma leviana', e me proibiu".

"Que falta de consideração da parte dele", comentou Ravena, embebendo suas palavras com sarcasmo puro.

"Pois é", respondeu Mutano, sem perceber o tom irônico. Ou apenas o ignorando. "Depois disso, pedi as armas do Robin emprestadas e ele não me deu. E quando eu tentei usar os equipamentos do ginásio pra fazer isso ele ainda me ameaçou com sessões extras de treinamento! Dá pra acreditar? Eu também pedi pra Estelar quebrar as nozes com a super-força dela, mas... hum... digamos que foi uma idéia pior que as outras"

"Olha Mutano, eu realmente não me importo com...", a empata tinha começado sua bronca quando uma daquelas informações lhe atraiu a atenção. "Espera. Por que pedir ajuda a Estelar foi uma má idéia?"

"Nós tivemos um pequeno choque cultural"

"Como assim?"

"Não entendi direito o que aconteceu, mas ela ficou muito ofendida e irritada comigo quando eu pedi pra ela abrir as cascas das minhas nozes. Aparentemente, no planeta dela isso é algum tipo de ofensa... ou uma gíria suja, sei lá"

"Ofendida? Irritada? Você não está exagerando?"

"Ela me deu um tapa na cara e disse que se eu perguntasse aquilo de novo, teria que participar de um duelo de honra contra o Robin, contra o Galfore e contra a Guarda Real de Tamaran. Todos ao mesmo tempo"

"Você não estava exagerando", Ravena disse acenando com a cabeça, quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. "E por que é que você não se transformou em um esquilo ou outro animal pra quebrar as nozes?"

"Você não tem idéia de como é desagradável mudar de forma depois de comer... Brrr, se fizesse isso após comer cada nóz, nem ia aproveitar direito. E o sabor é bem melhor na forma humana"

"Mas você poderia ter se transformado uma única vez, quebrado todas as nozes e comido só depois disso".

"Nã, nã, nã! As nozes tem que ser comidas assim que retiradas das cascas. Se você não fizer isso o sabor delas—"

"Olha, eu definitivamente não estou interessada nas suas teorias gastronômicas. Apenas deixe suas nozes longe dos meus livros futuramente, OK?"

"Então... Você não está irritada comigo?"

_Como se eu pudesse permanecer irritada com você por muito tempo_... "Deixe-me colocar da seguinte maneira: se você usar novamente um dos meus livros para abrir nozes, eu vou usar todos eles para abrir o seu crânio. Está claro?"

"He he... Claro como água..."

"Que bom"

"De qualquer forma, obrigado por não se aborrecer, Rae. Te vejo depois". Novamente, ele deu as costas e caminhou para o fim do corredor.

Ravena observou o garoto se afastar até se lembrar do motivo que a havia trazido até ali. Exaltando-se com a súbita recordação, a garota gritou "ESPERE!" e bloqueou a saída do corredor com uma barreira de energia negra. Mutano, por sua vez, virou-se vagarosamente para encará-la, suando frio e esperando pelo pior. Corando pela súbita explosão emocional, ela baixou o capuz e se esforçou para cumprir a decisão que havia tomado antes. A mesma decisão que havia a colocado naquela situação constrangedora. "Eu queria te perguntar... Se você... Não gostaria de... hum... ir... ao... cinema... c-comigo?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mutano?"

"Err... Por acaso não haveria... Sei lá... Alguma outra profecia... Sobre o Fim do Mundo... Que você... Quem sabe...Tenha se esquecido de nos avisar a respeito... Haveria?"

"..."

"..."

"Não. Não haveria"

"Porque se houver, não tem problema. É só a gente reunir a turma e ir chutar a bunda de qualquer outro chifrudo que se meta a besta"

"Será que eu não posso apenas querer passar algum tempo com os meus amigos?"

"Isso é a mesma coisa que disse da outra vez que o mundo acabou..."

"EU JÁ DISSE QUE O MUNDO NÃO ESTÁ ACABANDO!"

"Hum... Tem certeza?"

"Olha, se você não quiser ir ao cinema comigo é só falar", ela disse virando as costas, pronta para ir embora. _Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo aqui. Fiz uma tola de mim mesma._

"Espera!", ele disse alcançando o ombro esquerdo dela com a sua mão direita. Quando ela se virou para vê-lo, ele o soltou e usou a mesma mão para coçar a nuca. "Me desculpe se fiquei pegando no seu pé. Se você quer mesmo ir no cinema, eu deveria ser o primeiro a te apoiar. Então... Pode contar comigo". Terminando de falar, ele deu um sorriso amigável.

"Ótimo. Saímos em meia-hora. Me encontre na Sala Comum". Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ela deu meia-volta e se retirou, dirigindo-se para seu quarto para completar os últimos preparativos. _Ele... Ele aceitou! Obrigado Ázar._ Um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

Mutano ficou lá parado, olhando a empata se afastar até ela fazer a curva no corredor. Então deu de ombros e se dirigiu para Sala Comum. _Cara... Ela está estranha... Quer dizer, mais estranha que o de costume. Eu sei que não é hábito dela chamar o grupo pra sair, mas mesmo assim..._

* * *

O garoto verde havia planejado passar uma tarde initerrupta de jogos de videogame. Mas com a inesperada mudança de planos, prefiriu apenas sentar-se no sofá e zapear pelos canais da televisão enquanto esperava até o horário combinado.

"Mutano?"

Desligando a TV, ele se levantou e virou-se para ver Ravena. Embora ela estivesse usando as mesmas roupas de sempre, havia alguma coisa de diferente na garota. Mutano podia perceber, mas não fazia a mínima idéia do que seria. Deixando aquele pensamento de lado, ele se espreguiçou e perguntou. "E então? Cadê os outros?"

"..."

"..."

"Que outros?"

O garoto verde pensou em uma dúzia de piadinhas pra debochar com a tamanha obviedade daquela questão. Mas como estava sem vontade de apanhar e sem ânimo pra correr, decidiu explicar corretamente. "Os outros... Estelar, Robin, Ciborgue... Eles não vem com a gente?"

"Não. Somos só nós dois". _Droga! Devia ter deixado isso explícito antes_.

"Eu e você?". Ravena acenou com a cabeça em confirmação. "Indo ao cinema?". Outro aceno. "Sozinhos?". Outro aceno. "E o mundo não está acabando?". Ela rolou os olhos e acenou. "Hã... Tem certeza?". Ao invés de acenar, a empata o encarou com uma expressão de puro aborrecimento. "Certo, certo, já entendi", ele disse erguendo as mãos defensivamente. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns instantes muito constrangedores. "Então... Pronta pra ir?"

"Vamos logo", ela respondeu de forma apática. Os dois caminharam, lado a lado, em direção a porta principal da Torre. Através de seus poderes empáticos, Ravena percebeu uma quantidade muito pequena de medo em seu acompanhante. _O que será esse sentimento? Será que ele está constrangido? Ou será que ele está... encabulado?_ Aquele último pensamento lhe deu um pequeno sorriso que durou por menos de um segundo e que foi devidamente ocultado pelo capuz. _É nessas horas que eu gostaria de também ser telepata_.

Mas os pensamentos de Mutano não eram nem de constrangimento, nem de encabulação. Eram de receio. _Ela vai me matar. Ela finalmente decidiu me matar e não quer os outros pertos pra impedir... ou testemunhar. Ela_— Mas estas divagações foram interrompidas por uma fragância que seu olfato captou no ar. _Espera aí, a Ravena está usando perfume?__  
_

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

**"Egos Emocionais" é como eu me referirei, de agora em diante, àquelas personificações das emoções de Ravena que aparecem no episódio "Nunca Mais". Provavelmente vocês também verão esse nome aparecer em outras Fanfics que eu vier a escrever.  
**

**A SEGUIR:**

**Capítulo 2, Em que Ravena descobre a diferença entre "encontro" e entre "levar o irmão mais novo ao cinema"**


End file.
